


Executioner

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Carl the Horse, cool speeches, in the tunnels, techno's pickaxe x quackity's teeth otp, the really cool scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity stands on the other side of the room, one foot already over the blackstone. Under the heavy metallic gleam of armor, Techno can barely see his face.“How the hell did that anvil not kill you?” Quackity’s voice is poisonous– incredulity cast over with something harsh and contemptuous.The voices chatter snidely to each other. Technoblade never dies. They crow and cackle. He smiles grimly and tries to chuckle in an intimidating way. “You think death can stop me?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164
Collections: Anonymous





	Executioner

Darkness shrouds the makeshift tunnel as Techno desperately attempts to nudge his horse through. Thin rivulets of dust and pebbles rain down each time it bumps against the wall, and as he grabs at his pickaxe to break away at the narrow opening, he hears his own quick breathing mix with a muffled flurry of distraught voices.  
He swings down, and they shriek– some in timorous fright and others in unrestrained glee. 

The crash of stone chunks smashing against the ground ring into the silence. Just ten feet ahead, a dim glow indicates his only escape route: the sewers. If he can break just a few inches away from the tunnel wall, he can guide Carl through and ride away from the executioner’s block. Techno glances back at his horse. From behind the dusty brown fur, he sees something glimmer. His heart plummets. 

Quackity stands on the other side of the room, one foot already over the blackstone. Under the heavy metallic gleam of armor, Techno can barely see his face. 

“How the hell did that anvil not kill you?” Quackity’s voice is poisonous– incredulity cast over with something harsh and contemptuous. 

The voices chatter snidely to each other. _Technoblade never dies._ They crow and cackle. He smiles grimly and tries to chuckle in an intimidating way. “You think death can stop me?” 

Quackity takes another step forward, and his smile falls. The blade of Quackity’s axe seems almost to pulsate under the red lantern lights. Behind him, he hears Carl paw softly at the ground. 

“You know what,” he says, a hundred thoughts crashing against each other, “I’ve got a lot to say.” He hopes that Dream is still paying attention, that he can still help if he stalls for long enough. 

“I tried telling you that government was not the answer– that government was actually the cause of all your problems. I tried to convince you by fighting alongside you as brothers, and you just cast me aside. You used me. I tried to use force, but you still formed a government, and when I went into hiding, when I swore off violence, you hunted me down. You hurt my friends.” 

As he speaks, Quackity’s expression changes hideously. The burning rage from before goes cold. In its place is a quiet intensity, a pure focus, an expression of solemn, dignified conviction. When he speaks, his voice is iron. 

“You don’t understand what we’re trying to build here, Techno.” He spits out Techno’s name like a curse. “This is not a simple anarchy thing; that’s what you don’t understand.” Quackity slowly walks forward. Techno feels himself backing into a corner. “I’m building a country here, and what we need here is organization and power–” Techno’s heart beats against his chest as he remembers the sounds of rockets “–and I don’t care how long it fucking takes me or what I have to do. I’m going to fucking kill you.” 

The voices are closing in now, howling at him to let them out, to take control. His eyes land on the tunnel behind Quackity. “I just have one question, Quackity,” he breathes out. “Do you really think you can take me?” 

Quackity snarls. “Let’s find out, you son of a bitch.” And as he raises his axe behind his shoulder, Techno clambers around him, pushing stones in the way of the path and smashing an array of potions onto himself. He turns around to see Quackity with murder in his eyes and an axe above his head. 

The lanterns shine blood red onto the tunnel floor. He grabs the handle of his pickaxe and lets the voices do their work.

He slams the pickaxe down and watches as it buries itself deep in the dirt floor. To his left, he hears Quackity let out a guttural cry, and he dodges right before the axe comes gliding toward his neck. He raises up the pickaxe clumsily and tries to find a moment to strike as Quackity swings his axe in frenzied patterns. It catches at his arm, and he hisses as blood begins to soak into his shirt. Between his dodges he waits for a lull, for Quackity to get tired. In an instant, he sees his opportunity. 

He springs forward and tackles Quackity, hearing his grunt of pain as he’s slammed against the wall. The voices screech in delight. He hears himself screaming with them. His arms are already raised above his head, the tip of the pickaxe arced toward Quackity’s forehead.  
“I’ve got a pickaxe, and I’LL PUT IT THROUGH YOUR TEETH!” 

He swings down.  
The axe clatters on the ground, and the voices roar in ecstasy. 

Techno feels himself gasp for air, for oxygen polluted with dirt and heat and iron. The voices clang raucously, echoing back and forth in his head. All he can focus on is the red, red lights and the red all over the ground and on his shirt and dripping down his fingers. He wipes his face with his sleeve and sees it come back a muddy rust color.

He limps back to Carl.

**Author's Note:**

> this scene was so cool


End file.
